Electrical networks are used in industrial applications such as, for example, in production, manufacturing, industrial or agricultural facilities. These networks, when implemented in large scale facilities, may comprise various electrical equipments such as motors, pumps, heaters, and cooling systems to accomplish various industrial tasks. Electrical networks used in a large scale industrial application tend to be difficult to manage, for example, because of the number of electrical elements, their complexity in terms of electrical connections, the efficiency of the network planning, the lifetime of the network, etc. Inappropriate management, replacement or planning of electrical equipments in a large scale industrial application may affect the electrical network and render the electrical equipment or a part of the electrical network unusable, and thus decrease the electrical signal quality.
In animal livestock facilities, the electrical networks are placed in a very demanding environment of high humidity, ammonia gas, frequent spraying of water and electrical equipment operating at many different frequencies.
Continuous real-time monitoring of electrical networks, with or without loads, is necessary to identify any events or faulty equipment over an entire electrical network. However, this is not currently achieved.